Immobilizer 418 cruiser
Immobilizer 418 cruiser, også kendt som Interdictor-class heavy cruiser, Interdictor-class Star Destroyer, eller Interdictor-class medium frigat, var en 600-meter-lang krydser bygget på et standard ''Vindicator''-class heavy cruiser skrog. Skibet var udstyret med gravity well projectors designet til trække skibe fra hyperspace og/eller stoppe dem fra at hoppe til Hyperrummet. Interdictor skibene blev meget værdifulde for den Kejserlige Flåde. Design og rolle thumb|left|180px|En Immobilizer 418 i rummet. Interdictor cruisers, lignede som deres søskendeskibe af Vindicator-klassen, en lille Star Destroyer. Men deres stil blev brudt af fire store kugler der virkede som gravity well projekors, hvilket efterlignede en stor masse i rummet og begrænsede muligheden for at skifte til hyperspace. Nærliggende skibe blev derfor automatisk stoppet for at skifte til deres hyperdrive, og skibe der rejste forbi området via hyperspace blev tvunget til almindelig hastighed. Udover gravity wells, udstyrede Sienar Immobilizers design med 20 quad laser cannons for kortdistancekampe mod andre skibe. Interdictor's skrog var næsten identisk med Vindicator-class heavy cruiser og der kunne derfor sættes ekstra våben på efter missionens behov. Fjendens skub blev absorberet af mere end et dusin (12) shield generators. En af varianterne af Interdictors design var ustyret med to store gravity-wells i stedet for de normale fire: et skib med denne type optrådte i Storadmiral Thrawn's baghold på Luke Skywalker ved Jomark i 9 ABY. left|thumb|180px|Immobilizer 418 [[Gallery af skematikken|Skematik.]] Siden de var sjældne og dyre at producere, brugte Imperiske taktikkere sjældent Interdictors i intense kampsituationer. For det meste blev de placeret på kanten af kampområdet for at forebygge fjendtlige skibe fra at slippe væk. Ellers blev de brugt til at blokere planeter eller måner som for eksempel Yavin IV. Det tog noget tid for Interdictors at aktivere deres egenskab efter de ankom fra hyperspace, og da de blev aktiveret, var den utrolig svær at manøvre rundt med, på grund af den enorme masse den skabte: det var dog ofte tid nok til at kunne stoppe en hel flåde som gjorde klar til hyperspace, men en lille starfighter, som kunne undgå en trækstråle, kunne den ofte nå at flyve ud til kanten hvor gravity wells ikke kunne nå den, og på den måde flygte. Sienar Immobilizer 418 var dem mest almindelige design for en Interdictor, men andre skibe gjorde også brug af gravity well projectors, de mest kendte var varianter af ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer. Under Den Galaktiske Borgerkrig, blev skibe som Dominator og kommandoskibet brugt af Darth Vader øjeblikkelig efter Slaget om Yavin udstyret med en stor projector halvkugle på samme måde som de mindre cruisers. Under Yuuzhan Vong krigen, byggede Den Nye Republik Mon Mothma og Elegos A'Kla, hvilket havde interdictor udstyret indeni et normalt Star Destroyer skrog. Den enorme ''Eclipse''-class og ''Sovereign''-class Star Dreadnoughts havde også projectors bygget inden i deres gigantiske skrog. Interdictors teknologi var ikke helt begrænset til Imperiet. Oprørsalliancen gjorde brug af ældre CC-7700 frigatter, og videnskabsfolk i Hapes Consortium ændrede på gravity-well projector fra fangede skibe; men i stedet for at bygge tykke projectors, satte Hapans deres Kampdrager med deres egenskab kendt som pulse-mass mines ind i stedet for de gamle gravity well. Dette gav dog næsten den samme effekt. Billede:Immobilizer_418_Size.jpg|En Immobilizer 418 vist i forhold til en ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer Billede:Interdictor_Cruiser_1.jpg|En gravity well bliver brugt til at hindre flugt gennem hyperspace. Billede:Interdictor_Cruiser_2.jpg|Gravity wells bliver brugt til at tvinge et skib fra hyperspace. Service historie Interdictor cruiserne blev først produceret af Sienar Flåde Systemer to år før Slaget om Yavin, dog blev disse dyrebare krydsere stadig blev produceret i meget begrænsede mængder før Slaget om Hoth. Hvis man producere en hel flåde af disse krydsere ville det tage enorm lang tid og koste en masse credits. Omkring Slaget om Endor havde Sienar Flåde Systemer kun produceret ganske få Interdictors, og de fleste var under Storadmiral Thrawns kommando i Outer Rim. Disse skibe kunne ikke bruge deres potentiale fuldt ud før flere år efter Emperor Palpatine's død, da de blev en af de vigtigste elemter i Thrawn's forsøg på at besejre den Nye Republik. Grand Admiralen ville opstille disse skibe for at falde den Nye Republiks Hær i baghold. Han brugte engang en Interdictor i forbindelse med hans flagskib, Chimaera, i et forsøg på at fange Luke Skywalker. Men det lykkedes Luke at undslippe ved at undgå Chimaera's trækstråle. Han fløj derefter uden for gravity wells rækkevidde, og han hoppede over i hyperspace. Efter Thrawn's nederlag, konfiskerede Den Nye Republik de resterende skibe. Den Nye Republiks teknikere redesignede Interdictor's gravity-well projectors. De forbedrede både deres rækkevidde og deres genopladningshastighed. Disse nye Interdictors, kaldt Immobilizer 418As, blev et af nøgleelemterne i den Nye Republiks Forsvars Flåde under Yuuzhan Vong krigen. Under Slaget om Fondor, supplerede Den Nye Republik flåden med fire Interdictors. Mindst en Immobilizer var en del af Galactic Alliance Guard's flåde under kommando af Jacen Solo omkring 40 ABY. Bag scenerne *Interdictor er næsten altid vist med dets fire gravity well generatorer vist som fire komplette kugler, to på hver side af skroget. På et tidligere billede af Thrawn's forsøg på at tilfangetage Luke Skywalker ved Jomark, vises der to halvkugle formet kupler fremstående fra midten af toppen. *I spillet Star Wars: Empire at War, er Immobilizer 418 brugt som en frigat, sammen med en hel del andre skibe der er mindre end Star Destroyers. Image:Two well interdictor.jpg|2-well udgaven. Image:Two well interdictor comic.jpg|2-well udgaven. Optrædender *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Mara Jade: A Night on the Town'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Ylesia'' *''Exile'' Kilder *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' Kategori:Immobilizer 418 cruisers